


Finally Found You

by GeekyIdiotCassy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, I will go down with these ships, Lavilena, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, with a dash of Yullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCassy/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCassy
Summary: Also known as the DGM Reincarnation Fic nobody asked for.





	Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> So some parts may be OOC, I made this instead of sleeping so..

16 year old Allen Kingsley, in a lot of things, was considered weird. It was your average teenager weird though. Or so everyone thought. What people didn’t know, that since the age of 7, Allen Kingsley knew he was a reincarnation of Allen Walker.

Allen was always known as the smart kid in class. He knew multiple languages, he was great at math, and his history knowledge was admirable. But he didn’t have many friends and was very distant. That was, until a new kid moved into the area and started going to their school.

Meet your average 17 year old teen who tries to hit on any woman they see, Justin Sampson. He was also very smart, just above Allen himself. What really set the students and teachers off though, was that he was able to become Allen’s friend. It all happened within his first day at school as well…

\----

_Allen_

I knew once I was up, I was up for the day. Getting out of bed, I couldn’t help but to stare at myself in the full body mirror. It was still weird not to see myself with the scar and white hair, instead my auburn hair and blue eyes looked at me. Sighing, I shook my head and looked at my left arm. Instead of the black, rough skin that was made up of innocence, I was again met with slightly tanned, smooth arms that was lightly decorated with freckles.

“This is still so weird…” I was interrupted by knocking at my bedroom door.

“Allen dear, breakfast is ready.” I heard Grandma call. “Okay, I’ll be down in a minute!!” I yelled back, taking off my pajamas. Once I was dressed in my school uniform, I quickly ran downstairs. My grandparents smiled at me kindly once I entered the kitchen.

“Good morning, Allen.” Grandpa said as I took the seat next to him. “Morning!” I smiled as I began to eat, trying to hurry. “Slow down a little, you might choke.” Grandma tapped my head lightly as Grandpa chuckled. “Let him be, he’s a growing boy.”

After I finished breakfast, I said my goodbyes and ran out of the house. _I’m gonna be late! The SC president will have my skin! I was meant to show the new kid around today!!_ With that going through my head, I sped up. I rejoiced when I saw the school gates and hurried up, passing a few students on the way. Running into the SC room, I slumped down against the wall as the president walked in. I quickly tied my shoulder length hair back.

“I see you’re finally on time for once, Allen.” I could hear the amusement in the president’s voice and I groaned. “Quiet. Are they here yet?” I asked the president, who nodded. “Luckily. Come on in.” They said and the door to the SC room opened again as a tanned boy walked in. Looking over, I saw that the boy had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Fitting.

“Hiya!” The boy said energetically and I couldn’t help the image of Lavi popping into my mind, which made me freeze up. _No way, that’s too coincidental and cliche. Then again, when has anything not been coincidental for me..?_ The boy looked at me confused, but I pushed the thoughts away as I straightened up.

“Hello. I’m Allen Kingsley and I’ll be showing you around.” I introduced myself, holding my hand out. The boy, for a moment, looked shocked, but he quickly hid it. He took my hand with a grin, “Justin Sampson.” I nodded and we walked out of the room.

Luckily, since my past life, my sense of direction has been better. So I know the school like the back of my hand from roaming it a lot. “As you’ve probably heard, this school is a private school that holds all grades, even a college. The school’s purpose is to take a person’s talent early and help cultivate it. Only the first few grades teaches the basics for a school, the rest you’ll be in a certain department and you’ll study whatever your talent is.” I said as we walked down the halls. Justin nodded and I smiled. We reached the library and I took him in, it was empty as usual. “This is the library. It’s one of the biggest school libraries in the world.” Justin looked amazed, but I saw a tiny flash of excitement in his eyes.

“What department are you in, Allen?” Justin asked and I blinked. “Ah, well, I’m in the music department.” I answered and I could’ve sworn I saw Justin’s grin grow. I didn’t even notice how familiar the tone he used my name with was. “Sounds interesting, Moyashi.”

Moyashi

Moy _ashi_

_Moyashi_

“MY NAME IS ALLEN YOU IDIOT RABBIT!!” I yelled without thinking and Justin laughed. When I caught on to what I said, I clamped my hands over my mouth. Justin just laughed harder and I glared at him. “I knew you were familiar, I just didn’t expect this. But seeing as it happened to me, I’m not that surprised. There’s only one person who reacts like that to the word ‘moyashi’, isn’t that right, Allen Walker?” Justin asked and it clicked in my head.

“Y-You’re Lavi…” I stuttered out. “Who else would I be?” I gave him a look before dragging him to a table, sitting us both down. “I can’t believe it..” I just stared at him. “I can’t either, I mean, Allen Walker without the white hair and scar? AND a normal left arm?” Lavi grinned and I sighed.

“Have you found anyone else? I mean, if you’re here then… the others could be as well.” I asked and he looked down.

“I’ve looked around, the only clue I found was to come here. To think I’d run into you on the first day as well.” Lavi laughed. “But I haven’t found them yet, if they’ve even been reincarnated.”

“This is still too weird for me…” I grumbled, but sat back up. “So, how’s your second round been?” I asked him and he smiled again.

“Well, it’s been good. I have a sister now, so I know how it feels to be Komui.” I shuddered at the mentioned of the Chinese man who’d kill them for just looking at Lenalee. “Other than that, my parents are kind and they’re willing to help with many things. My sister is a giant ball of energy though..” I laughed.

“So were you once upon a time.”

“Shut up… Anyway, nothing much has happened. When they found out I was accepted into this school, they were ecstatic and threw a party. That’s been my life. When I awoke my memories of, well, everything I was only 4, but I understood to keep quiet and tried to live a new life. It was hard at first, one moment you don’t know anything about life, next thing you know you know everything. It was quite overwhelming. I actually kinda miss my red hair…” Lavi sighed and I shook my head. “Besides that, how’s your second round of life?” He asked me and I smiled.

“I actually have blood relatives now. But I’m still an orphan. My parents died when I was only 3, but my grandparents took the time to raise me. We have a dog, a golden retriever that I named Timcanpy.” Lavi laughed and I smacked his arm playfully. “We got Tim after I had awoken my own memories at the age of 7. Tim was originally supposed to help me whenever I had nightmares or sleepless nights, but he just ended up reverting back to his own life of eating everything and biting me.”

“Wow, think he remembers?”

“Probably, wouldn’t surprise me. Either way, When I regained my memories, I had distanced myself from others and tried to figure things out. Trust me, if you think waking up without red hair is weird, try waking up without any scars, deformities, or white hair. Long story short, my grandparents are actually rich and keep trying to spoil me.”

“Still think you can cheat at poker?” Lavi asked me and I grinned evilly. “Obviously. That’s one skill that’d never leave me.” I then began to cackle, “At least now I don’t have any debts to pay.”

“... Black Allen never fails to frighten me.”

“You’re welcome.” I smiled as I banished Dark Allen back to the depths of my mind.

\----

It still baffled the people at the school on how close Justin was to Allen. Because of that, not only did Allen’s popularity skyrocket more than it was, Justin became popular. Reason? He just proved that is was possible to become one of Allen’s, the so called saint of the school, friends.

But one day, Justin saw one of the girls at the school and instantly went up to her. To everyone’s surprise, she was the next to join the Allen-Justin friendship circle.

\----

_Lavi_

It’s been a month since I started coming to this school, a month since I was reunited with my best friend. In that one month, Allen and I have been to each other’s houses so much, we’re already family and have the spare keys. My sister adores Allen, especially when he lets her play with his hair. I smiled at the thought, to think that not only am I becoming a Komui, but so is Allen. His grandparents are also super nice and are always welcoming.

I was cut out of my thoughts by the bell ringing for lunch. Allen was busy today with his whole department getting ready for one of their concerts, so I’d be eating alone today. I quickly left my department’s building and ran to the main building. Too bad I wasn’t looking and accidentally ran into someone. When I looked at them to apologized, I was met with a pale girl with blonde hair and green eyes. “Ah!” She exclaimed before bowing slightly, “Sorry for running into you!”

“I-It’s okay.. I’m the one who should be sorry for running into such a pretty girl like you.” I said flashing her a grin. She gave me a look, a familiar look, before smiling again and running off. I stayed there for a moment watching her run off and I grinned. _She acted just like Lenalee._ A small twinge entered my heart at the thought of my past life girlfriend. But I quickly brushed it off.

After lunch, I still had time before I had to return to my department so I sat in the courtyard. I almost didn’t notice when I nearly ran into someone again, and when I looked down, I saw it was the same girl. “Well well, we just can’t stop running into each other, eh?” I said wiggling my eyebrows and she huffed.

“It was only the second time. I don’t believe we actually introduced ourselves. I’m Amilia Cho.” She smiled and held her hand out. “Justin Sampson, milady.” I grinned and shook her hand.

“You remind me of someone I knew..” She rolled her eyes and I raised my brow. “Knew?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in a long time, but he was someone important to me. He always flirted with women, no matter who they were.” Amilia smiled a saddened smile and I couldn’t help but see Lenalee. “Whenever he saw a woman he liked hearts would fill his eyes and yell strike.” I froze and looked back down at the girl in front of me. _Okay, I can take on coincidence, but there’s no way.._

“I-Is that so..?” I asked her with a small smile. She nodded before smiling again, “But I still loved him.” _This is my chance to make sure._ “What was his name?”

“He went by the name Lavi.”

“Lenalee?” I asked in surprise. She looked up, her eyes were widened and her mouth was hanging open. “Oh my god, it’s you! I finally found you!” I gave her a huge smile and began to hop around in joy. “Allen would be so proud of me!!”

“L-Lavi!? And wait… ALLEN!?” She exclaimed, but quickly quieted down when people turned to look at them. “Is that really you, Lavi?” She asked me and I could see she was about to cry. “Yeah, it’s me Lena-lady.” I gave her a hug and she began to cry. I quickly took her to another and more secluded area where she sat down onto the ground.

“I-I can’t believe it..” She sniffled with a smile. I grinned and sat down next to her. “You better believe it.” I quickly placed a small kiss onto her cheek, which made her face go red. “L-Lavi!!” She groaned, but had a small smile on her face. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Allen. “Who’re you talking to?” Lenalee asked as she leaned on my shoulder to see what I was doing. “You’ll see.”

_Red Rabbit; guess who I ran into a few moments ago_

_White Musician; Who?_

_Red Rabbit; well…_

_White Musician; You have to be quick, I’m meant to be helping with setting up :/_

_Red Rabbit; okay okay! I ran into a very special someone._

_White Musician; Okay..?_

Lenalee looked at the contact name on my phone before gasping and grabbing my phone from me. She pulled out her phone and I chuckled as I watched her put the number in her phone. She then began typing on my phone and I glanced over to see what she was typing.

_Red Rabbit; Allen Walker you better get over here right now before I kick you into next week. You still owe me for that bet about when Lavi would confess!_

“You betted on that!! Lenalee!!!” I whined and she shook her head. “It was totally worth it though.” She said with a grin and I shivered.

_White Musician; Wait… The only person I had that bet with was…._

_White Musician; LENALEE!? Wait, I’m coming over quickly!_

When Allen finally arrived she glomped him in her famous hug and he gave her a giant smile. “Lenalee!!” He laughed when she finally loosened her grip. “Allen! I can’t believe it!! You and Lavi!” She was so happy she couldn’t even form full sentences. I laughed and Allen smiled.

We recapped about our lives and then asked Lenalee about hers. “Well my parents are what you’d call normal. Not only that, but guess who was reincarnated as my brother.” Allen and I shivered and she giggled. “Yep. Komui is my brother again! Well.. in this life his name is Kevin, but he’s still Komui. Luckily, the worst he can do now to you guys is throw rocks at you. He actually attends this school as one of the science teachers.”

“Probably why we haven’t ran into him yet..” I said as Allen nodded.

“Komui and I moved here when he got his job, our parents are still back in China. We awakened our memories when I was 6 and Komui was 19. Komui had ran to me when we awoke our memories and held me as we accepted the fact that we were reincarnated. When I came to this school though, I honestly didn’t expect to run into you both..”

“We didn’t expect to run into you either..” Allen admitted and I placed an arm around both of their shoulders. “Well we’re together now! All we need to finish our squad off is Yuu.” Lenalee looked thoughtful while Allen faintly blushed at the mentioning of his past life boyfriend.

“I’m now curious if he’s still an ass..” Allen said after a few seconds and Lenalee sighed. My grin just grew, “I’m sure of it.”

\----

_Komui_

When classes finished for the day, I sighed in relief. Lenalee entered the room and I smiled at my little sister. “There you are, I was about to go looking for you.” I walked over to her and grabbed the things that I had to bring home with me.

“Komui-nii.. Is it okay if a couple of my friends joined us for dinner?” Lenalee asked as we walked out. “I don’t mind, as long as they aren’t boys.” She gave me a look and I laughed nervously.

On our way home, I saw Lenalee was smiling down at her phone as she texted the friends I presumed would be coming over for dinner. When we got home, Lenalee instantly ran up to her room. I sighed and shook my head, but smiled nonetheless. I haven’t seen her this excited since we learned that I had gotten my job.

A couple hours later, there was knocking at the door and Lenalee opened the door. “They’re here!” She said and I nodded. She said something else to her friends before walking into the kitchen. “Komui-nii, before you meet them, I want you to know something.” I looked at her with a raised brow, prompting her to go on.

“I found them. I found Lavi and Allen.”

I nearly dropped the spatula in shock. I then knew who had come over for dinner. Lenalee smiled as she watched me place the spatula down and run out of the room. I ran into the living room where the two boys sat. They stood up and I walked over to them, enveloping them into a hug.

And they returned it.

\----

After Amilia joined the friendship circle, along with one of their teachers, people began to wonder if they’re all connected somehow.

When they had found out that Amilia and Justin were dating, more than half of the school population fell into depression, until they remembered Allen was still ‘single’. 

Or so they thought.

\----

_Lenalee_

I was happy. It’s been a few weeks since the dinner affair and my family has grown once more. I now have a little sister(Lavi’s sister), grandparents who want to spoil me(Allen’s grandparents), and I still having my overprotective brother. The moment I met Lavi and Allen’s families, I knew that they were both caring and kind. Both families practically threw spare keys at my brother and I. Lavi’s family were happy that he had a girlfriend and his mother had pretty good love advice(and blackmail, but we don’t mention that part). Allen’s grandparents were happy Allen had more friends and they had welcomed Komui and I into their family.

My phone buzzed and I quickly checked it. Someone had texted me, and when I saw who, a giant grin appeared on my face.

_Blue Samurai; Alright, I’m here. What do you want and make it quick, I’m using my break for this._

__

__

_Green Butterfly; Patience. You’re surprise is coming._

I glanced at the time. Only a few minutes until classes let out for lunch. I quickly went to the group chat.

_Green Butterfly; Meet up at the courtyard, don’t worry about lunch. I have a surprise for the both of you, so it’s clearly better than food._

__

_Red Rabbit; a surprise? for us?_

__

_White Musician; Better be good…_

__

_Green Butterfly; It’s good alright._

The bell rung and I quickly ran out of the classroom and department building. I ran to the school gates where I saw a dark haired man standing. The man’s long, black hair was pulled up and he glared at everything with intense dark eyes. I saw students and teachers avoiding him and giggled. Running up to the man, I latched myself onto his arm. “This way.” I said and pulled him away, ignoring his protests.

When I got to the courtyard, I saw Allen and Lavi sitting under our usual tree talking. I told Kanda to wait right there as I ran up to Allen and Lavi. “Okay you two, ready?” They both nodded and I grabbed their wrists and dragged them back to the man. I saw Allen’s eyes widen and Lavi’s mouth drop open. Kanda gave them a questioning look before Allen broke free of my grasp and jumped onto Kanda, who’s eyes widened in surprise.

“BaKanda!” Allen smiled and Kanda’s eyes widened even more. “Moyashi?” Allen glared at him, “My name is Allen!”

“Yuu!!!” Lavi flung himself at Kanda, only to be rejected. “Don’t use my first name, idiot rabbit.” Lavi ignored the threat and tried to hug him again. I smiled at the touching reunion, but people began to stare again. Taking Kanda and Lavi’s wrists, I dragged them away, not even bothering with Allen who was being dragged by Kanda.

“So, did you three like your surprises?” I asked them once we sat down in the empty classroom of the music department.

“How did you..?” Lavi began to ask, but I shut him up. “I had ran into Kanda a couple years ago. We were both in China when I saw him outside of Komui-nii’s old job. I was so surprised he looked just like he had in the past, but we traded numbers before he left again.” I told them and Kanda nodded.

“In this life, I’m Youske Nakamura.” Kanda said and we all said our names as well. “Hn, so the Moyashi is still stuck with the same name?” Kanda smirked and I giggled. Lavi smiled as well and Allen hung his head.

“I don’t even know how…”

After we finished our reintroductions we talked about our second lives. “What about yours?” I asked him and Kanda looked up.

“My parents are respectful, my older sister taught me kendo, I got a job in the area, and I awakened my memories when I was 8.” We all knew that was all Kanda was going to say and we accepted that.

My smile just grew and I leaned onto Lavi. We were all finally reunited.

\----

The whole school was shocked when a total stranger who didn’t even go to the school or teach in it was invited into the friendship circle. Others had tried to get into it, but Allen, Justin, and Amilia kept to themselves and nobody tried to ask her brother.

Not only that, but when they found out that the hot mysterious guy was dating Allen, the whole school fell into depression that quickly faded away into admiration and fanclubs.

The friendship circle somehow from that became more popular and people wanted in it more than ever now.

Too bad it was impossible to even get it.

\----

_Kanda_

I sat on Allen’s couch with him, helping him with his work. I may only be 19, but thanks to family expectations and reputation I graduated early. Looking back at Allen, I noticed him looking at his hair. I had to admit, I was surprised when I saw him without his scars or white hair, but I was also disappointed. They were some of my favorite things about him.

“What’s wrong, Moyashi?”

“Nothing, BaKanda. Just wondering about something.” Allen smiled and I sighed, he was so irritating at times. “Well stop wondering and get back to work.” I grumbled out and Allen laughed. I smirked and stretched out so my head was in his lap, and with a yawn, I closed my eyes. I barely acknowledged Allen’s fingers running through my hair as he continued to read the sheet music. _It’s good to be back..._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Terrible? Bad? Good? Okay? I don't know I just wanted to make something that'd help me fall asleep.
> 
> Clearly didn't work.


End file.
